


Donna's Special Brownies

by Cas_thePizzaMan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Best Friends, Depressed Tenth Doctor, Drugs, High af, Pot Brownie, Timelord on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_thePizzaMan/pseuds/Cas_thePizzaMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna decides she'll try and cheer the Doctor up with her signature brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna's Special Brownies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt: Special Brownies**

Donna sets a plate down on the TARDIS's console. The Doctor looks at them. "Brownies?" He asks, raising his eyebrow at the stack of chocolate squares piled on the plate. 

"I've noticed that you've been gutted lately, Martian Boy. Figured you could use a treat."

"Right," The Doctor says skeptically. 

"For God's sake!" She reaches out and takes one for herself. Donna takes a bite and chews. She moans, closing her eyes. "These are really good," she says nodding her head.

The Doctor smiles and takes one off the plate, immediately bringing it to his mouth. His eyes widen, "Blimey, these are good!" 

"What'd I tell you?" Donna grins. 

The Doctor finishes the brownie in his hand and reaches for another one. Donna pushes the plate away. "Are you sure you should eat more? That was a pretty good sized brownie, Doctor." 

He pulls the play toward him. "Who did you make these for again? That's right, me. I can have as many as I want." He grabs another one and, breaking it in half, plops a piece into his mouth. 

Donna smiles nervously and takes another bite of her brownie. 

~*~

The plate was empty. the Doctor had eaten more half of the ten brownies Donna had brought with her. He was currently laying on his back, eyes open wide. His tie was on the floor next to him, his shirt has several buttons undone. 

"Donna what did you do to me?" He asks rubbing his cheek. 

Donna, only having had three brownies, still a lot, but not as much as The Doctor. "I'm trying to make you feel better, Martian Boy." She laughs. "Why do I call you Martian Boy? You're not a Martian."

"There's something on my face." He screeches and jumps up. "It's in my face now! It's in my face! Donna! Donna! Get it out!" 

She slaps him hard, making The Doctor spin. "There, it's gone."

The Doctor lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. "Thank you."  
He puts his arm down, aiming for the console but misses. He catches himself on a lever. Sparks flew and he quickly pushes it back. "What did you put in those brownies?"

She scratches head. "I can't really remember. Bloody hell. What's my name.?" Donna yells, panicked. 

The Doctor shrugs. "David...Daniel...Delilah..Devon.." He put his hand on his jaw. "Donna!" He yells, beaming.

"Right!" Donna throws her hands in the air.

~*~

"Donna!" The Doctor yells gripping his chest with both hands. "My hearts; they're going to explode!"

"Don't be daft! Your hearts aren't- Oh my god.! I can hear it! Doctor it's ticking! It's a bomb," Donna shrieks.

~*~

"Why do I have five fingers?" Donna says, examining her hands. 

"I dunno," The Doctor answers. He looks around. "Do you hear that?" He says drawing Donna's attention away from her hands. 

"Someone's in here," she whispers, hiding behind The Doctor. 

The Doctor wraps his tie around his head, tying it in the back. He pulls out his screwdriver and holds it out in front of him. "I'll protect you Donna." Donna nods and follows him. 

"Helloooo?" The Doctor called out. 

"Doctor, shut up! They could hear you!" 

"Right," He says nodding his head, then starts shaking it. "Wait that's the point."

"Ooooooh! Right. Carry on."

The Doctor drops his sonic screwdriver and brings his hands to his eyes. "Donna! I can't see! I'm blind!" 

She gets in front of him, "Let me see!" The Doctor moves his hands away and Donna moves her hands toward his eyes. "Oh god. Oh god."

"Is it bad?" He asks frantically.

"How do I tell if you're blind?" She asks running her fingers around his eyes.

"I don't- Owh!" He flinches and stumbles backwards. "You poked my eye!" He wails. "I can see again!" The Doctor cries. 

"I did it!" Donna beamed.

~*~

"Donna, I'm so tired." The Doctor complains, lying on his stomach, facing Donna, also lying on her stomach.

"Yep. Me too Doc," she yawns.

He starts laughing and, after a moment, Donna joins in. They laugh for a while until they're both out of breath and tears are pouring out of their eyes and down their faces.

"Don't make me eat those brownies.. " The Doctor yawns. "Ever again."

"You're no fun Martian Boy," She jokes, closing her eyes. 

"Yeah.. Yeah.." The Doctor rests his head on his arm and fell asleep.


End file.
